


Please Stay

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [28]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Nate begs Ray to stay





	Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted with: Please stay for nateray

“Please, stay.”

Nate’s grip on Ray’s arm is firm, his eyes are wide and pleading, and Ray would be lying if he said he was unmoved by that.

Still, he sighs as he says, “Nate,” and removes Nate’s hand, taking another step toward the door.

Nate steps toward him but doesn’t reach out to grab him again. “ _Ray_.”

“I’m sorry.”

That makes Nate’s sad, pleading eyes turn angry.

“You’re not sorry,” he bites out. “You’re enjoying this.”

Ray steps toward Nate then, placing his hands on his shoulders and says, “I really am.”

He smirks and steps back again, grabbing his coat as he watches his boyfriend go from angry to pouting. Nate looks about two seconds from stomping his foot.

“ _Please_ , Ray,” Nate whispers, then, checking behind himself to make sure Craig isn’t listening. “Please, stay.”

“I cannot express to you how much I don’t want to,” Ray says, pulling his coat on. “Plus, he came to visit you, not me. I don’t think he even remembers who I am.”

“That’s not true, he was your captain, also, you’re not that easy to forget.”

“I’m going to the library, you know I have that test on Monday, do you really want me to fail just so I can help you entertain guests?”

Ray knows he’s playing dirty by using his studies against him, something Nate has always prioritized since they first got together, but Ray wouldn’t put it past Nate to throw that all out the window to not have to spend an afternoon alone with Encino Man.

Nate glares at him, but before he can respond, Craig steps out from the kitchen into the entryway, head barely clearing the low doorway.

“Pearson, are you leaving?”

Ray can’t help but send an I-told-you-so look right at Nate, who just closes his eyes in defeat.

“Yes, sir. Gotta get to the library for a few hours, I’ve got a big test coming up.”

Craig nods his head a few times, like he’s taking in Ray’s words, but right when Ray thinks he’s going to respond, Craig’s eyes glaze over and he starts looking around the apartment instead.

Nate sends him a hard look, silently letting him know that under no circumstances is Ray allowed to laugh or say anything at all.

“Just go,” Nate says with a sigh, clearly realizing that neither option is good for him right now.

“Alright, well it was nice seeing you again, sir,” Ray calls out to Craig as he makes his way out the door.

“Uh, yeah, you too.”

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight,” Nate whispers, sticking his head out the door.

“Worth it,” Ray calls back as he continues walking down the hallway.

Before the door closes he can just barely hears Craig’s voice as he asks, “so are you guys, like, roommates?”

Ray laughs the whole way to the library.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
